thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unveiling (Broken Crosses)
"The Unveiling" 'is the sixth and final part of the six-part webisode series ''Northern Lights: Broken Crosses. It was written by Valvedian. Plot Melvin makes a decision which causes chaos to break out at the Crosslands. Meanwhile, Harry is faced with an unfair punishment for something that he means is not his fault. Synopsis '''BEGINNING OF THE LINE THE VISITORS The group that had gathered last time exits the Crosslands. Alexander looks at Lilly, who is standing by the church, arms folded as the others leave. He waves her goodbye. "Alright, we saw Melvin go that way- and it would make sense if Harry went that way, too", Jonas yells to the others. Alexander points at some sort of light in the distance. "Over there. We have to check it out, guys," he states. The group agrees and they walk towards the light source. THE FOREST FIRE Melvin sits down. His knees crack. He is currently in the outskirts of the forest, completely alone. He proceeds to grab a Kvikk Lunsj chocolate snack he had been saving since Øyvind gave it to him. He opens it, and carefully eats it. After finishing the chocolate, he gets up and throws the plastic on the ground. He then hears a pair of footsteps near him. He slowly sneaks up towards the spot where he thought the sound was coming from. He arrives. Nothing. Or no one. Maybe he was just delusional? After he saw his girlfriend die in front of him? Melvin falls to the ground. He lies there for a few seconds, before the sound of an explosion sends him up again. Melvin runs to get onto high ground. He climbs up on a rock. He notices smoke coming from the bridge in Fredrikstad. He gasps as the whole bridge collapses, and falls into the river. THE WOLF Harry covers his ears with his hands. The sound of the blast rings in his ears- making his already bad tinnitus worse. He suddenly stumbles upon an opened Kvikk Lunsj paper. Harry wonders who the hell that left the paper there, but realizes that somebody could have dropped it before the end of everything. Harry shakes his head, and turns around. He looks up. He quickly understands that he is facing Melvin, sitting on a rock above him. Luckily for Harry, Melvin does not notice him. Melvin looks in the direction of the Crosslands. There. He notices a group of people, stunned by what that just happened. Melvin realizes that it's his friends, or- you know what, at least what he thought was his friends. He gets up. He looks down. He is stunned by what he sees. He sees Harry. His arch-nemesis. The reason he is out here. Melvin suddenly pulls out a knife from his pocket. He screams at the top of his lungs, before he jumps down from the rock, and runs towards Harry. Harry grabs his rifle and points it at Melvin. THE FACE OFF The wolf is in a position where escaping the forest fire is almost impossible. Harry loads his rifle as Melvin launches at him. The forest fire has taken his home. Harry thinks about how Melvin has taken his trust. The wolf finds an exit in the last second. Harry dodges Melvin, as he swings his knife towards him. Harry manages to load his gun, but Melvin kicks it out of his hands. "You should have killed me when you had the chance," he yells. "But you, you were too busy BEATING YOUR FAMILY!" Harry gasps. He processes the word "family", as Melvin is about to stab him. Harry suddenly kicks Melvin in the face. "If you're gonna kill me, I'll at least have to fight back," he says, as he gets up. He grabs his rifle. Melvin is now on the ground, bleeding from his nose. Harry walks over to Melvin. THE UNVEILING Harry breathes heavily, as he stares at Melvin. "You know, Melvin, you are a pain in the fucking ass. I could never have a break with you living in the Crosslands. I was always the big, nasty, wolf roaming around the graveyard. Only because of you. Then you try to fucking kill me. Then you blame ME for Eline's death. You were the one who attacked me. You are the one who got Eline killed." Melvin gasps for air. "I did this for Lilly..." he coughs. Harry begins to laugh hysterically when he hears this. "Lilly is none of your business. Eline was. Now, look what happened to her. And you. Don't worry though, Melvin, cause you'll see her soon enough." Melvin frowns at Harry. He suddenly spits him in the face. Harry wipes the spit off his face, before telling him: "It's the end of the line for you now, Melvin". Harry aims his rifle at Melvin's head. Melvin suddenly grabs the rifle. He points it at his chest. "Then I can be with h-her again..." Harry looks away, as his finger touches the trigger. He starts to slowly push it inwards, before- BANG It is done. It is over. END OF THE LINE A day or two later, a zombified Melvin is seen walking in a corn field. In front of him, is the Crosslands. Everything is so quiet, except for Melvin's growling. Jonas is now a changed man. He heard about Melvin, and he knew it was enough for him. However, he just received a call from Øyvind, who had told him to take care of some special guests. The quiet sound of a september evening is interrupted by a loud, growling truck. The truck stops up. The undead Melvin hears the sound, and goes to investigate. The driver exits the truck. He walks to the back, where he suddenly bangs on the back door. He yells something that might be- inaudible, to Melvin, but something that the people inside hear very well. "Michael! And, um- Lars! Time to get out!" he yells. Michael and Lars. Is this a new story? Not really. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS WEBISODE SERIES! ITS BEEN AN ABSOLUTE PLEASURE WRITING IT! Also, the little Season 2 sneak peek at the end there- that was the connection. Jonas was the connection. Kristian. Noah. Harry. All of the people introduced in this story. Even Melvin. And he's dead. Anyways, I think this was a good way to end Melvin's story. It was always obvious that he would die- but he would die for a reason. It just had to be like that- death is inevitable, or in latin, mors inevitabilis. He couldn't live on without Eline. I guess you can say Melvin sorta became an "antagonist" in the end there. He became, darker, I guess. He had nothing left, not even his family, so he just- snapped. But Melvin was still the hero of this story, and Harry the villain. There. I'm done. I already said it, but I'll say it again; THANK YOU FOR READING BROKEN CROSSES! ''- Val'' Other Cast Credited * Matias Varela as Truck Driver * Ebba Hultkvist Stragne as Lilly Eriksrud (No Lines) Deaths * Melvin (Alive) Trivia * Last appearance of Melvin. (Alive) * The title of this webisode, "The Unveiling", refers to how Melvin realizes how he is the guilty one and that Harry was innocent. Category:VUU Category:Season Finale Category:Northern Lights Category:Broken Crosses